Kryptonite
by kawaiiLizard
Summary: 2xHS songfic! Based on a groupfic from Gundam.com that will (hopefully) be posted up here as soon as I get permission from the co-authors.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own this song, the lyrics, or Gundam Wing. ::sigh:: I can always dream, though, can't I? ^~  
  
**A/N**: This is based on a groupfic written at Gundam.com, so it may not make the most sense right now. I'm looking to see if I can get everyone who participated in the groupfic to give me permission to put it up here, though. If I'm able to I'll post it up here as quickly as I can, I promise! For those of you who have read the original groupfic (Group Fanfic #1 at Gundam.com) then you'll realize that I improvised the ending, since we never really finished. This is a 2xHS fic, btw.  
  
  
**Artist: 3 Doors Down    
Album: The Better Life    
Title: Kryptonite    
  
  
I took a walk around the world to  
ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere  
in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
side of the moon  
  
  
**

Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre looked around the room in wonder.  A clanging behind them made them all whirl around, only to see a Gundam walking towards them.  Everyone scattered as the mysterious Gundam broke through the small group, and Duo was left alone to one side.  A small prick on the back of his neck was all that Duo felt before darkness enveloped him.  As he fell to the ground the others could see a small dart sticking out from the back of his neck.**  
  
**

  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
  
I watched the world float to the  
dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
to do with you  
I don't really mind what happens now and then  
  
  


Hilde coughed as dust filtered through the open garage door to where she was working on Relena's car.  The rumble she had heard moments before was evidently not thunder, she discovered, as she went outside to investigate and saw the collapsed building down the street.  Running to it she found Duo's black baseball hat lying amid the rubble.  Dejected after two hours of frantic digging Hilde turned and headed for home.  When she arrived she gazed longingly at a picture, only to place it down quickly and run out of the garage again.  She was heading for the safe house.  
**  
  
**

As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
  


Hilde threw open the safe house's door, knocking Trowa to the floor on the other side.  The boys inside looked up from where they were hunched over a set of blueprints.  A wide smile spread across Hilde's face as she raced across the room and launched herself at Duo, knocking him off of his chair and onto the floor.**  
  
**

  
If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holding my hand  
I'll keep you be my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
  


Hilde lay on the bed sound asleep when Duo stumbled in, clutching his throbbing head.  He called out to her but she didn't answer.  Grabbing her shoulders he shook her, but she still will not respond to his urgings.  Dropping her back onto the bed he screamed in pain before collapsing to the floor.  Pain-filled violet eyes closed, then reopened a deep red.  Rising easily to his feet Duo calmly walked out the door, leaving Hilde alone in the guest room.  What he did not see as he left was the single tear sliding down her motionless face.**  
  
**

  
You called my strong, you called my weak,  
but still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
on solid ground  
  
  


Hilde stepped off of the train and onto the platform, slinging her backpack onto her shoulder.  Looking for Duo would be a long and tedious process, but she was determined to find him no matter what it was going to take.  
Gazing up at the tall double doors Hilde took a deep breath and knocked.  Two weeks had gone by since she had began her search and, hopefully, it was now over.  Abruptly one of the doors swung inwards and a face peered out at her.  She couldn't tell who it was, as the bright light from within the room nearly blinded her.  Even the silhouette didn't help her much.  However, she was confident that she knew this person.  It was definitely Duo Maxwell.**  
  
**

  
If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
  


Duo doubled over in pain, clutching his head once again.  Hilde stepped towards him in an attempt to comfort him, but he brushed her off coldly.  Hilde smiled at Duo as tears blurred her already hindered vision.  Bowing her head, she apologized for not being able to help him that day and asked for his forgiveness.**  
  
**

  
If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
  


Hilde stood silently as Duo loaded up his gun and tossed one to her.  They were off on another "mission" again, with all their information coming from the unknown voices inside Duo's head.  Ever since Hilde had joined up with him Duo had managed to kill off a number of the Voice's enemies, many of which were former acquaintances.  
Hilde and Duo climbed onto Duo's black motorcycle and sped off towards the pier.  Hilde wrapped her arms around his waist and hung on as they raced along.  She closed her eyes and rested her head against his back, remembering the day when she had found him again.  They never spoke of it anymore as it brought back too many painful memories for both of them.  He never had forgiven her like she had asked, but Hilde knew that deep down he must have.  Otherwise he never would have taken her in and showed her the ways of the assassin he had become.**  
  
**

  
Yeah!  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
  


When they reached the pier they found it completely deserted.  The ship they had been told they would find was not there, and neither was their next victim.  Duo brought his bike to a halt and he and Hilde hopped off to look around.  They hadn't wandered far when a blinding flash erupted.  Duo dropped to the ground and pulled Hilde down next to him.  Squinting against the light Duo found that he was staring down the barrel of a gun.  Looking up further he saw that the hand holding it belonged to Heero.  The one pointed at Hilde was held by Relena.**  
  
**

  
If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
  


Duo and Hilde glanced at each other then hesitantly put their hands behind their heads and rose to their feet.  Looking around they saw the Gundam gang- Heero, Relena, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Dorothy.  Quatre raised an odd-looking gun and shot two darts, one into Duo's neck and the other into Hilde's.  They both dropped to the ground soon afterwards.  
"It's finally over," Relena said softly.  "They can both finally come home."  
Trowa and Wufei carried Duo and Hilde to an awaiting car to drive them back to the safe house.  Everyone began to leave, but Dorothy stayed behind, smiling.  She was the only one who noticed that just before they collapsed, Duo had reached out to take Hilde's hand in his own.  Quatre paused and walked back to Dorothy.  
"What is it, Dorothy?"  
"They were friends until the end, Quatre.  Friends until the very end."  



End file.
